


cooling off

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Skinny Dipping, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost immediately, Lydia and Peter glare at their favorite deputy (who pleasantly was out of uniform at the moment) and say in unison, “No.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	cooling off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaelsMiscellany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/gifts).



> Pydian just for Kael! :D  
>  **prompt:** pydian + "so, i found this waterfall..."

“So, I found this waterfall…”  
  
Almost immediately, Lydia and Peter glare at their favorite deputy (who pleasantly was out of uniform at the moment) and say in unison, “ _No._ ”

To Lydia, it’s already bad enough that they’re spending the weekend camping up in the woods, but she’s definitely not in any mood to get her perfect curls wet at the moment. She despises camping, and Peter’s pretty neutral about it, although she can’t help but stifle down a giggle as he keeps slapping mosquitoes away from his neck.   
  
Neither of them would have agreed if anyone else suggested it, but it’s  _Jordan_ , and there’s no way they can say no to their favorite cutie on duty.

And they really can’t.

Jordan pouts and Peter’s the first to break, which would surprise anyone else, but Lydia’s learned that the werewolf has a pretty soft side for the both of them. And not wanting to be left alone at the camp, Lydia follows the two men all a bit grudgingly, but that all changes when she sees the sight before her.

When Jordan said waterfall, she thought that it would be a tiny one, but then she sees a nearly fifty foot waterfall and it makes her head spin a little. Not for long though, because Jordan’s suddenly stripping out of his clothes and she and Peter both get a fine view of some deputy booty, before he’s jumping into the water with a splash.

“Come on guys!” He yells out, waving his arms, huge grin on his face.

“Well,” Peter says, pretending to contemplate as he takes off his shoes. “Might as well cool off a little, don’t you think, sweetheart?” He smirks at her before taking off his clothes as well and Lydia watches as the sturdier man follows after Jordan into the water.

She stands there, making no move to take off her pretty brown booties or floral dress, because it will take much more to convince her to join her two naked lovers in the water. In fact, she’s more than just comfortable to watch the two men mess around. But it doesn’t take long before they notice her lack of presence.

“C’mon, Lyds! Don’t make us drag you in here!” Jordan yells.

Lydia smiles. “You’re going to have to catch me first.”

“Really, darling? Are you tempting me for a chase?” Peter’s eyes flash blue and Lydia almost forgets that even though she might outrun Jordan for a little bit, Peter will catch her in an instance with his werewolf speed.

So she doesn’t even know why she tries as she turns on her heel to run, but before she can even take another step, strong arms grab her around the waist and she’s scooped up off the ground and thrown into the cold water, clothes and all still on her body.

“ _Peter!_ ” She yells as soon as she resurfaces in the water, wet strands of hair sticking to her face as she smacks the older male on the chest while Jordan laughs, earning a hard splash from the strawberry blonde.

Their antics continue like that, with Peter and Lydia eventually ganging up on Jordan, and when they’re all exhausted in the end, the three return back to the their tent and spend the rest of the day cuddling naked and giving kisses to one another.

And Lydia can’t help but think that maybe, she can get used to camping after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
